First Class Lie
by Nijhia
Summary: This is a Suikoden story based on Suikoden characters and a True Rune. I made up the Rune. I want honest opinions give advice
1. the assault

Suikoden and all related characters belong to Konami 3.

There was a man and woman arguing, the voices were loud throughout the first-class Harmonian home. These two voices were of parents quarreling about the future of their youngest daughter, who had just reached the standard age of sixteen. These voices had names and speech patterns that were fearful and unloving to those who had such caring parents; Viktoriya and Van Winter the name did not shake the heart of any man or woman or even priest, it was simply a first-class house. But there was a story behind that house and it usually always started and began with, a four-two year old man named Van.

"Viktoriya, I've told you countless times! That filth in there you call a daughter of mine, has to have something BIG. Other first-class citizens look on her as if, she's some inbred freak. "Van shouted at nearly the top of his lungs, causing almost a echo from the spacious and quiet household.

"Van, you decided to MARRY me! You know exactly why she looks like that. Don't you call her filth, would you call me that?" She scoffed sounded offending from the insult of her heritage and the child that she birthed.

"You know I was starting to think, of some power ...right? Farheed had a power didn't it Viktoriya? "The tall man crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was scolding a child. A fingertip gently tapped the top of his chin, his face started to be shrouded in those messy blonde strands.

"VAN! You cannot be serious! You can't just go and grab that kind of power! I mean, suppose they try to take her away? Is that what you want? You want them to take away Kit-Kit? I know, she's not like Walter or Serlinda...- but that's no excuse to try to go grab some true rune to make her something special. Kit-Kit can be special, she's just like me " Although the husband and wife were fighting, in the back of her head she would smile that ONE of her children had resembled her.

While the two continued to scream at each other, there was a girl sitting in the dark. The highest part of the house; the attic was her room...very cramped up and lacking in detail unlike the rest of the house. The young girl had a simple old dress on that showed part of her arms and covered her legs up entirely. Kit-Kit's head was hidden within the comfort of her arms and the nightgown, white hair was spindles and curtaining all of her face and some of her arms.

"...What should I do? " Both of her parents never listened to her anyways, she wasn't strong like her brother or fast like her sister..Kit-Kit was just ordinary or so she thought.

"I'm sure Armand wouldn't mind a little visit from us, we WERE supposed to bring them Serlinda when she was sixteen. But I'm sure Kit-Kit will do just fine as a substitute "He said now that his anger had calmed he was GOING to do it, with or without her help. "I'll plan a time to leave very soon, you might want to tell that reject upstairs that she's coming somewhere with us. I don't want people to see her unless she dressed like a boy, people know about the "sickly" daughter we have, I don't want anyone to try looking at her. She's going to look like my servant not some freak show. - I'm going to bed and you better get in there soon too." He said with distaste on his dry mouth, turning away he hiked himself up the stairs into the upper level where the master bedroom was.

"...Fine. ", Viktoriya sounded as she took a heavy sigh, Van used to be such a nice man in almost twenty years of marriage one would think he would've gotten nicer. Viktoriya took the stairs up to a fourth floor, that was the attic space and she lifted her dainty hand letting a soft knuckle tap on the door. "...Honey, open the door...I need to talk to you." She said with the sweetest tone in her voice, her youngest daughter was very quiet and tended to scare easily. "...Please..? It's just me..." Leaning her blonde head against the door, she closed her solid blue eyes and waited for the click of the door knob. Viktoriya could only hear the silence in her room, there was nothing that she couldn't hear.

That's when a soft turn of the knob slowly clicked open; there was no greeting just a vacant and a apparently very upset stare. Kit-Kit's mother came in and set down next to her, as she was sitting on the bed trying to make it seem as if she heard nothing.

"Kit-Kit...your father and I had a discussion on your future. We've decided that you are going to Farheed to pick up your first rune. See when I still lived in Farheed, your father was very passionate about me...he said he could not live without me. The elder said if I removed my rune from myself, they could make a ceremony to change my appearance to appease the Harmonian priests. - You know, I agreed. But it was a one time deal, as well as a second deal attached. If any of our children, were born with my heritage they had to come and retrieve my rune. - It will be fun, but your father wants me to dress you like a boy until you are out of Harmonia. The way you look stands out and people here believe that you have some kind of sickness. " A hesitant hand was brought to Kit-Kit's shoulder and lightly gripped to comfort.

"..Oh...I'll start getting my things ready." She said in a self-conscious tone with a bit of disappointment added onto it. Viktoriya stood up and casually walked away from her daughter, touching the doorknob and holding her position for a few minutes. The expression that was left on her youngest daughter's face was unreadable but it still held at the same time, a very upset expression. Viktoriya saw her slightly hunched over, with her hair all around her face only pieces of Kit-Kit's mouth seen through the translucent white hair bathed in the night. "...Goodnight." Viktoriya mumbled as she slowly closed the door, and locked it from the outside so she wouldn't dream of escaping.

One - Two - Three - - - Click!

Kit-Kit heard the sound of the door being locked from the other side, she turned her head towards the sound, the tension was becoming too much. The pressure began to show on her snowy shaded face and tears fell like rivers from her eyes and no whines from silent mouth, a forearm came up and shaded her face from view of even microscopic things.

Filth. Reject. Servant boy - were three names she'd never forget.

Kit-Kit got up off the bed and put out her servant clothes, they were placed on the bed with care. Then she added clothing that she was allowed to wear when outside the country, it was a pair of black pants and soft green boots with ankle guards. A cute pull over dress, with a odd looking bow in the back that had a long sash and long soft gloves was set out. After looking over her clothing she gave a heavy sigh, those soft pink eyes were saddened to think about what her father was going to try to do.

Did nobody UNDERSTAND? There had to be a way out, right? The door had been locked from the outside, so she couldn't leave through there, her eyes dropped to the ground and stared at a spotlight coming from the window.

Kit-Kit wasted NO time, she gathered up her clothing and placed her nicer clothing into a bag. Removing the gown she was wearing, she carefully added the binding band around her chest and pulled it tight. A bow was removed from her delicate hair, for a simplistic tie and a boyish looking braid. Warm pants and a heavy overcoat was put on over it, due to the icy wind. Once she was packed, Kit-Kit climbed onto her rickety dresser and stood up near the window. She pushed the window open, leading to the outside and she threw her bag outside and let it fall from the third story. Pulling herself up and out with much problems, as she was not very strong at ALL, she fear what would happen as she was sitting on the side of the roof. A large piping to the side was very helpful in way, it descended at least two stories of the house but not the last one. Kit-Kit crawled down the side and carefully gripped the piping and went down until she could go no further. As much as she feared falling from such a height, she HAD to let go thus she found a spot to where the grass looked the softest and her hands relieved themselves of the pipe.

Kit-Kit would freefall for only very small seconds until the side of her body hit the ground with a thud. Since she used her left arm for more of the impact, it had broken the second she hit the ground although she hadn't noticed until she stared to move.

"...My arm..." To keep herself from screaming or crying to loudly she covered her mouth, and slowly got up that fall was never made for someone who didn't seem to have any strength in it. Kit-Kit leaned down with her good arm and grabbed her bag leaning it over her shoulder. Where was the next place to go? Kit-Kit tip-toed, treading lightly across the grass and the pavement to the horses stalls in the barn. The horses were asleep there were only about five or six, she needed to only take one. Which Horse? The strongest one? Or maybe the obedient one? Kit-Kit couldn't get up on it, since she had never rode one..nor would her arm let her. There was a strong grey horse, it had only been used to pull part of their carriage. So she walked in during its sleep, a gentle hand tapped its nose to wake it up.

The grey horse turned its head near her as if it knew which one of Van's children it was. Kit-Kit pulled a little at its reigns as if to try to get it to sit down and it lowered itself eventually after a few tries. The gate and the stall barn were already open, so as soon as she put one leg over the horse she tugged at it a little. Controlling a horse seemed rather difficult, she was only trying to copy what she'd seen her father do. The horse was moving at a good pace, which had her all over the saddle. Kit-Kit couldn't sit up and ride properly. So instead she was lent down with her good left hand tightly clutching the reigns. The grey animal felt the tensing hand and the body clinging to its dull mane, this was a sign of the inability to ride and his slow gallop was the only thing she would mostly likely be able to withstand.

During the night, the horse had eventually rolled up and was riding fast and firm with Kit-Kit clinging onto the beast for dear life but that soon came to a stop at the border. Three soldiers stood firm in there vibrant blue suited with shoulder armor and helmets, spears and swords at the ready.

"Who goes there! " One shouted in utter fear it MIGHT actually be someone that could cause a problem. Of course Kit-Kit did not answer, she was taught to never talk to strangers. The three men were unsure and asked her again, while she approached even closer.

"..Hey! Kid - who are you! " The one with his spear ready stood there waving it around to show his authority. The horse's sudden slow gallop to a full speed drop was not welcome to those three soldiers. The horse raced across the border, Kit-Kit had nearly fallen off after all she had only one good arm to attempt to steer with. The three soldiers took off after the quiet young ' boy' the horse had something thrown at it was a small dagger. The dagger cut the back of the horse's thigh and caused it to stop at a sudden, as it had skid it threw the girl off and she hit the ground. The sudden throw, was enough to leave her against the ground for a few minutes while she was recovering from the agony of defeat. This was when the horse rode off towards the city and it left the young 'boy' there to fret and to probably be in a whole lot of trouble. The soldiers saw her now as a threat and would treat her like one. Just as the loud thudding of the horses began to get louder as they stopped near the culprit, this is when she started to get up.

" Stay down boy..." One of the men jumped down and pressed it metallic boot against ' his ' back. Kit-Kit laid there and wasn't about to talk but, he pushed his hands against the ground and moved so he was able to knock the young ' man' over. "..We need to teach him a lesson." The first soldier leaned down and grabbed the back of the boys jacket, lifted him so Kit-Kit was unable to move her arms as she was captured. The large man intertwined his arms with hers and tugged them back, the second soldier approached the boy to 'discipline him'. Suddenly, the third rammed his fist right into the face of the young boy and then the second jabbed him right into the stomach the punch and the armor ripped his shirt.

The three men continued heavy and dangerous assault on the young 'boy' slapping, punching and kicking the young "defiant" man. Screams and crying of the bloodied young man, couldn't be heard within the border or by listening ears. After he could no longer stand, the boy was dropped onto the ground where more assault was going to happen until the moonlight caught the item and that shined.

"...WOAH! Stop! " The man who began to assault waved his hand for them to stop trying to attack, he leaned down and he grabbed the hand of the unmoving young man.

"..Guys..." He put the hand into the light, it sparkled a light off of a beautiful and amazingly vibrant turquoise stone. The symbol with a arrow through a deer was a first class citizen home symbol..from some family. The same man, turned towards the two men. "GRAB a BOAT! GO! HURRY!" The soldier in commanded yelled out.

Within moments to seconds a make-shift boat had been grabbed and heaved it together. "..We cannot let this ...- young man go home. We'll be put in jail! We cannot have this...let's get rid of his body. There is a lake near here. ". The man gently picked up the young boy and carried him, while the other two soldiers walked towards the lake that was nearby. " Put it in the water..." the man said, as the two older man dropped the very poorly made boat into the water. The first soldier laid the 'boy' inside of boat as well as the horribly muddied bag "..Hopefully, he'll never come back..or he'll die...whichever one comes first " With hat his metallic boot hit the boat, the force used made it go into the current.

Kit-Kit couldn't move her body was bruised beaten and sore, there was nobody who could her voice. After only a few moments, Kit-Kit became exhausted and went unconscious.


	2. a certain darkness

"Hey Avice...What's that?" The young man with brown hair pointed towards a boat just floating against the side of Kaku's outside area.

"Looks like a girl - What we should do? She looks like trouble. "The young man leaned over and looked into the boat with the bruised young girl. "Well, we can't leave her here. She's in bad shape - you wouldn't do that to me would you? "He made a face of mocking sadness with his lip as he easily picked her up into his arms to go back to Kaku.

Avice said "Bale, of course , I hate you so much. I'd leave you here to die. C'mon take the brat and let's get going. "

Days -it had been days since Kit-Kit had been beaten horribly to a pulp. Kit-Kit hadn't even remembered what happened really, she could now feel the softness of a bed. During her sleep, she had a nightmare of what happened but she could hardly remember it due to the immense trauma of her hard beat down several days ago. Suddenly, she woke up and Kit-Kit leaned forward, she looked down and noticed that her arm was drawn up. Her head and body was bandaged up in all the right places. Those pink eyes looked around, she brought her unbroken arm closer to the other, the soft hand touched it gently it was fixed too. The white haired girl had been cleaned up from top to bottom, not that she knew she was even dirty. That's when a man came in with dark brown hair; he was wearing a pair of tan pants with a strange headband resting on his head. He was a young man probably a little older than her, maybe in his early to late teens. A taller man with elf ears came in right afterward and stood off to the side, this man was grey haired with a mask and a stern expression.

"- Hey, you are awake. How do you feel? You've been unconscious for...at least three days. - You were pretty banged up. " He smiled.

"I feel ...alright. Who are you?" Kit-Kit felt extremely uncomfortable with these men, her hands rested against the lap for exception of the arm that was broken. Kit-Kit wasn't sure what else to say, silence seemed to be her friend.

"..Oh! I'm Bale and this is my friend Avice, we saw you in a boat. I've been taking care of you and your wounds. "He smiled gently and lightly put his hand on the top of her white head." Care to tell us what happened? Or why you were sleeping in a boat with a broken arm...?"

Kit-kit sat there and she could not recall a thing, her head was not coming up with the answers that helped her out.

"...'" She didn't respond, in the back of her head she knew there was something wrong. There was absolutely NO WAY she could just NOT remember all these wounds. Instead of saying that she didn't remember, she let her silence talk for her. Both men stared at the young lady who hadn't responded and remained very silent, this confused them both and made the two question her motives. After all, how many young girls are floating down a river?

"Do you at least remember where you are from? "Same answer there was nothing at all coming from her, shy and uncontrollable sensations escaped her intricate mind that couldn't remember the smallest detail of anything before now."...Your name..? "Avice said with a hint of bluntness to his question, as if to make sure she heard it and would listen to it."...Ki...Kit...K- " Her expression was discomforted, and then there was an obvious tension coming from her inability to remember. "...Kit-Kit" Finally was blurted out of her mouth and both of the men stared at her, as she even had difficultly remembering that. Finally, the heavy and tall elf stepped over in her direction, the sounds of his boots almost seemed to make a sound of there own.

"...Obviously, whoever hit you did not want you to remember. "A hand came up and patted the top of her head as if she were a little kid or something. " Oh well, you probably wasn't liked if you had that happen. " Avice said as if trying to make her feel better but it did not do that, he noticed her unhappy and silent expression, he sighed and pulled his hand away from her white and neatly resting hair. Avice stared at her before, taking his leave he was obviously in an uncaring mood and could careless about this ' Oh, distress maiden' in his partner's house. A roll of blue grey eyes at his action and Bale lifted his hand; the motion waved his fingers and wrist together in a motion as if to not mind him.

"He isn't very nice to new people. I apologize for him in advance. Obviously, we have a problem here, you don't remember yourself or where you came from...and we know nothing about you. - I saw you had a ring, but that means nothing... - You talk a little funny - but that means nothing too. You could be from literally anywhere; I really am surprised that you were not engulfed by some shark in the sea... " Bale stood up and gave a concerned smile on his slightly handsome face." Don't worry, I'll help you out until you remember. - Go to sleep. You'll probably need it. I'll see if I can get someone from Gregminster to help us out tomorrow - If you can walk that is. "With that he came to finish his job, he came in to do remake her bandages and see how wounds were doing. He set down and tried to seem as gentle as possible with the newly awake friend he made, first he came to the shirt he had lent her and unbuttoned it with care.

"Don't worry, I'm just changing your bandages so it stays clean." As he unbuttoned it, he left it on her but began to unwrap some of the cuts that was across her smooth stomach. Kit-Kit was not fat but she certain wasn't stickly either, she had a bit of meat just a teeny bit to signify that she was very healthy. The cut from metal had seemed better today, so a cloth was used and the alcohol ridden rag touched her skin.

"..OW! Stop.." She used her free hand to try to push his own hand away; however it was caught even before she had a chance to stop him. "Kit-Kit, this is important you have some pretty bad wounds. You are not a strong knight with armor on. You are a girl who had something very bad happen, with likely no protection. - So don't fight with me, just sit still ", he commented shaking his head and gently setting her dainty hand down.

"...Alright..." While he worked the little cries here and there that came from her, made him almost laugh. Bale couldn't laugh at her; it'd make her upset so he finished up bandaging the wound against her stomach with a fresh one. Bale's hands took careful and very gentle care of the broken limb, to keep it in the sling while properly moving it to get to the small wound on her bicep. " Thank you..." Kit-Kit mumbled underneath her breath, even though this man and his accomplice did not have to help her they did regardless. Bale continued to re-dress the bandage that was over her face, it would probably leave a scar on the side of her cheek. Not deep but there still would be scaring, such as the wound across her stomach. As he finished Bale stood up, he patted her on the head "Get some rest, I'll bring you some food later. " Kit-Kit laid down and closed her eyes.

Bale turned around and he left, thus he walked down the steps and left the young girl upstairs in the nicest part of the house they had in Kaku. Bale came down the stairs and stood in front of the old oven, as the vegetables and meat and together stirred up nicely in stew.

".. Something's not right Bale, I can feel it in my bones. "He said leaning back in a chair against a table Avice's hands neatly folding within his lap."... I cannot explain it. I really think we need to get rid of her. " He said with a heavy sigh, to Bale who was hardly listening to him.

" Avice, you know I cannot do that. We are going to try to take her Gregminister tomorrow. I'm sure Teo's son can get me an audience with Lepant right? He was always easy to talk to anyways, I see him hanging by the Toran Castle Lake a lot. Let's go there after we eat and send her to bed? - I'm pretty sure, Lepant would know where she is from...he HAS to know. .. Or point us in a direction? Does that appease you?" Bale said in a mocking tone.

"Yes it does, the sooner she's gone. The better it's not my fault you are mister 'Oh, so kind-hearted hero' person. "He grinned and shook his head."...I heard he doesn't like to be bothered though. "Bale sighed and turned around looking completely comical with a apron on.

"..Avice, he led the Toran Rebellion Army! He helped a lot of people; I'm sure if he came here and saw her or maybe just spoke to her for a minute he'd help. "Avice put his hand upon his masked face and shook his head.

"If he doesn't?" Avice replied with utter disappointment in his voice.

"Then I do not know." Bale growl a teeny bit, as he turned backwards to his thick stew. "...We have to try. I can't just abandoned people. " Bale said as he now finished the stew like food, giving a plate to Avice " I don't need to serve you " He smirked, while taking a warm bowl and filling it and accompanying it with a spoon. "..I'll be back, in a few minutes." He said as he took a small job up the stairs, his hand easily pushed the door open and saw her resting there. Since it was still light outside, the fire lamp did not need to be lit yet. Leaning downwards in a spare chair, his free hand shook her a bit.

"...I brought you something, after you finish this get more rest." Bale waited for her to sit up, those blue-grey eyes mixed with dark brown hair that just messed up in strands along his head waited for her response. Again he shook her, this time she responded Kit-Kit leaned her arm against the bed and sat up. "...Thank you...-" Said as he placed the towel on her lap, with a bowel setting there.

"It's Bale...easy name isn't it? - Just eat up. Get rest we'll talk more tomorrow. "He lightly petted her head and turned around, leaving her alone let her try to recollect her memories that she lost...or tried to recollect. A soft tug of the door and he was gone down the stairs, taking a good sit down at the table. "Well, she seems tired and...upset. - We'll just leave her be " A bowl was placed for him by Avice, it didn't take long for the two were done with here meals.

"..Let's go Bale; I'm pretty sure McDohl would rather not have us on his hands long. "Avice said as they began to grab their things and lock the door for the night, it'd take them about an half hour to get to the place the cursed man always hid. Avice and Bale set out on a small motorboat that a old man had lent them for the ride out. Bale sat near the controls and leaned inwards and tugged the string out to the motor once it started it began to speed around. Avice and Bale were quiet for a very long time until Avice brought up a point, turning around his finger raised.

"Y'know, Bale I'd really rather not talk to Tir - I heard he likes to be alone." Bale stared down with blue-grey eyes almost wanting to stare in anger. "..Why don't you be a little more optimistic? "He scowled.

"Maybe! Because three days ago, you picked up some unknown woman who had wounds...on top of that she can't even recollect anything. "He sighed tenderly and shook his head, as the quietness between he two ensued as they were upon the side of the castle." Finally! "Avice shouted as the boat came to a slow stop tot he side of the entrance where numbers old boat laid around. Bale got off first and was tying off the boat, while Avice saw the young man sitting on the edge of the side bridge alone.

"There he is." Avice said whispering while pointing at the forty-year old teenager. "Alright...let's ask..." That's when he sighed, grabbing Bale by the arm and jerking him along the side. The two were quiet and came up politely beside the McDohl family sole survivor. "...Lord Tir McDohl..?" Bale said gently, as he stood behind the young man. Avice seemed nervous, he really did not like coming over here knowing some cursed man on a island was alone and WANTED to be alone. The old man with the youthful boy's face didn't say anything for a few seconds, as he was fishing and trying to concentrate. The boy was dressed in a black top with a red pull over chinese cover, a simplistic white band and torn maroon pants. He still wore the bandana on his head, to hold back inky unruly hair from his face. "... " Bandages cover his arms into gloves, while his staff was sitting next to his side as well with a bucket of fish and ice. Tir finally decided to acknowledge the two after about six minutes of silence, he lowered his hands and his arms loosened so the fishing pole was lowered. Why did it matter what they wanted? He'd probably end up getting them hurt...if he didn't talk to them they'd be better off...

" ..Lord Tir? We need to see Lepant about something...it's important we need your help "...The brown hair man replied. Tir didn't even say anything...it wasn't HIS problem...why did they even need to talk to him? If those two left, they'd be better off.

"Not my problem." Bale was almost upset sounding as the young master did nothing for the first six minutes, then managed to say something as if he didn't care. He tried to get them to leave but they were so persistent.

"Please, Tir...we need help...there is some girl...who we need to take to washed up on shore...she doesn't remember anything but she has a funny accent and doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen." Bale sighed and shook his head.

Well...well..well...This was a unexpected turn of events; the cursed man heard something about some girl who washed up on shore. That was most certainly strange? Did he care? Did he even want to get involved? Nope, not really, but would help someone in need it reminded him of Ted and Gremio. How could he sit quietly while being so heartless to those who knew Tir was in desperate need? Finally, the boy brought back his fishing pole with a simple string and turned his head up to the two. Black hair being wisped a bit, by the warm sea air "...A girl washed up on shore?" With that he stood up and used his gloved hands to wipe off his dirt on the back of his pants. "Where is she now?" Nothing like getting the leader of a rebellion army interested in some small problem. Bale found excitement in this, his new found glory of catching McDohl's interest. "I picked her up took her to my place in Kaku, she looks strange. - Not anyone I've ever seen" Bale sighed and then finally Avice himself added in.

"..I told him, I thought we should leave 'er there but Bale here' decided to be a hero or something, " Tir took in this information and nodded in thought."... Show me." The cursed man with a deep scarring sadness said walking forward towards their boat. That was when the three went into the boat and off into the midnight water, with only the moon showing where they were suppose to go. Tir McDohl wasn't really excited or happy to hear that some girl washed up on shore of Toran, there had been many battles lost and won and some soldiers went missing...maybe it was just a missing soldier? However, when they finally arrived in Kaku, the clock was just hitting the stroke of two o'clock in the morning. The dark night made them seem as if they were about to rob, the houses in Kaku blind while they all slept. The three went right to Bale's residence, He moved to light a lantern light that was in the middle of the room.

"She's upstairs. Go look, we'll wait down here "Avice said, as one hand pointed up to the room with the bed on the only room on the second floor of the quaint little house. Tir nodded and had said nothing as he took quiet and idle steps along the stone staircase up onto a simple solid stone floor with thick carpeting over. Inky strands flowed to the opposite of his head from right to left, until he found the door and went in the direction. Tir was the master of silence and light footed steps so he finally moved the doorknob and entered. In the room was a sleeping person dimly lit up by the moonlight coming in from out side, the boy who seemed to be grown from the shadows and darkness stared at her. As he approached the side of the bed, his face tilted a little inwards and stared harder.

White hair? That was weird, he never met anyone with white hair as young as her however her face was still hidden by the blanket and he slowly removed one of his gloves. A smooth hand moved to tug the blanket away from her face, he pushed a fingertip against her cheek and moved her face to where he could see it.

Nope...nobody he knew. The bandages on her face saddened him to see someone so young, with so many bruises and cuts. "...A pity" he spoke, as he covered her back up with his hands. Turning on his heel, he walked down the stairs and back towards the two men, placing his hands on his hips he made a strange expression.

"..Well...guys - - ".


	3. a long adventure

Tir was silent, the only thing on his mind was that girl's face...yeah she was pretty but that wasn't why he wanted to remember her face. There was something that reminded him of Ted, he could remember the body of his best friend dead asleep for a few days. Kit-Kit reminded him of that boy nearly twenty five years ago, the two men were wondering what he was about to say in thought to this problem.

"We'll go see Lepant tomorrow morning. If she can't walk, someone will carry her. - I'm going to rest. I'll meet you tomorrow in Gregminster - What are your names?" Tir McDohl looked up the stairs and stared at the area where the room was. Avice did a small salute on the side of his head, two fingers thrown in his direction.

"I'm Avice' that's all you need to know "Bale's eyes went wide with shock! Avice sounded so disrespectful but he really couldn't help it.

"..I'm Bale. Thank you so much..." Tir McDohl nodded and left the small town of Kaku, he hadn't seen or talked to Gremio in about two or three days so seeing him would make the blonde cook happy. Tir came into the house so very late and night, in doing this he masterfully showed up without fail by opening the door's simple lock. There was someone waiting for him, the someone who had dull blonde hair that was staring to grey from age. Suddenly, Gremio went to the door way and opened it quickly.

"Young Master! I'm so pleased to see you! How was your trip to Lake Toran? Catch anything? "Gremio smile widely. Tir didn't say anything at first, but a smile eventually came to his very boyish face. "No, not really. I was approached by some men who want to see Lepant. " Gremio raised a thin blonde brown at this; people never came to specifically talk to Tir and that was strange. "Came to see you about...seeing Lepant?" Gremio mumbled.

"Yeah, wake me up early. They are going to be here in the afternoon." Tir said as he sighed and walked up to his bedroom in complete and utter silence. Once he got into his bed, he finally dozed off for the night. The morning came very slowly with the sun rising in the west as the sun came up for the early tomorrow, there was the familiar smell of cooking. The smell was Gremio who had just started making breakfast over the fiery oven for those who still lived in the manor. The time was slowly passing by for the early morning into mid-morning. A sudden gentle hand disturbed Tir's sleep.

"Master Tir! Wake up, I have breakfast ready for you! "Tir got up and nodded, as he was redressing and went downstairs for hot bread and some gravy. "I can't stay to eat Gremio, they'll be here soon." Gremio made a unpleasant sigh as the man just went outside knowing that soon in the mid-morning his entourage would be there. That's when he saw Avice and the brown haired young man Bale, but the girl was missing until he saw her being carried in a sleeping fashion against Avice's strong backside. The girl wasn't unconscious but she wasn't strong enough to walk the long-distance by herself. Tir didn't bother to greet them or anything, instead he waved his hand and took the short walk to palace where he really did not want to stay or in fact BE. The four made an effort to walk in the direction of the President Lepant.

".. Stay here. "Tir mumbled while he walked inside the double door he leaned against it so it would close fully and effortlessly."...Lepant. "He said with a usually inexpressive or sad tone in his already soft voice. It only two seconds for the president to turn around, his beard and wild and grayed hair greeted Tir with the grin of a thousand hot suns.

".Why..Tir McDohl! Have you come to take your spot here? I'll gladly give it up. "He grinned as he didn't bother to stand up. Eleanor greeted Tir with a friendly yet quiet waved offer to the forever teenager. Tir, of course, was not here for that but Lepant would never give up as long as he lived.

".. I need you to talk to some people; I've come into the acquaintance of. - They found some girl. She's definitely not from around her. I just want to tell you before they come in." Tir turned on his left foot and walked towards the door, Kit-Kit was on her feet with the slink and the very slow walk. The two men stood closely beside her to help her walk along in case she perhaps fell. Instead of catering to her, Tir motioned for the two to go ahead and talk with Lepant, it was a simple girl he could make sure she did not fall and pass out. Tir took the side of her body in which did not have the very precious sling; a hand went around her waist to help her stand beside the two men.

"President Lepant...three days ago, we found this girl drifted on the shore of Kaku shore without any identification. Her name is Kit-Kit and that is all she remembers, she's very foreign and I'd like to see if you would possibly know where she comes from ? I'd like to get her home - those wounds were cleaned up by me. - I don't know how long she had them or anything. " Bale sounded very concerned, with Tir holding her up for now to make sure she wouldn't fall she could be brought closer to the president with ease and care. Lepant examined the girl over and over though she didn't seem to really be talking very much, the only thing he noticed was a strange ring on her finger. Although a lot of people wore rings, depending on the make of it would prove that she was in fact from somewhere else. Lepant pushed out of his chair, he walked towards Tir and the youthful young girl. Slowly he took her hand from Tir and let her stand on her own while he looked as the ring on her middle finger. It was spectral, a arrow with a deer inside of the finely crafted ring. Lepant knew already even from her distracting appearance, he was a old man and saw very many things in his time.

"..She's from Harmonia. I'm glad the current is strong as it gets closer to Toran; otherwise I think she would have been stuck out at sea for a good time. - First Class Citizens are only usually the ones that have rings with a family crest on it. "Lepant took himself to his chair and she looked over towards the man that went to carry most of her weight.

"How should I get back there?" She mumbled a little bit just enough for the president to hear.

"..Well, I would NOT advise you to go home yet. I have reason to believe that you did not intend on being in Toran. Suppose you go back and you are in worse trouble? I suggest you stay here until you remember. - At least until you remember what happened. " Lepant went and nodded to Tir, there was really nothing more to say to the three. Kit-Kit was Harmonian and she was first class, if something happened to her it must of been a serious reason why she tried to leave. With that Avice leaned over and rolled his eyes before rested his body down to crouch on one knee.

"C'mon get on. I'll take you to our home. I ...guess I am stuck babysitting you. " With that Kit-Kit made a upset face when he said something sort of hurtful. Rolling his green eyes, the young strong elf-man adorning his strange mask sighed. "...Just c'mon. You're making me look stupid and feel bad. "Avice sighed heavily while the young McDohl left her to be picked up by the tall and slender elf. Kit-Kit was hefted up onto the elf's back.

" I'm heading off Bale, I'll see you later. President Lepant...Master Tir, I take my leave good day", Avice turned around and began to walk out of the intricate building. The masterful arches and pathways, good thing the carpet was on the ground...he might have had a hard time finding the exit. It had been a long time since someone depended on him other than Bale. While he walked out of the palace like place he was beginning to think about something maybe he could do to help? Avice hadn't really been much help since Bale found her.

"You are not dyin' back there are you?" Long ago when he lived in the large tree hollow in the Island Nations with the rest of the elves, they used to look up and depend on him. Having someone to depend on him, even though she really didn't talk was still nice. With that those two began to walk home, Avice becoming more or less the whole conversation while Kit-Kit was not responding. While back at the palace Bale, Tir and Lepant watched Avice leave.

"..Heh, he's always like that - I guess I'll be leaving too. "With that Bale turned around uncomfortably and started to walk away. JESUS! Why did Avice do something SO stupid! Leaving in the middle of audience with the president? That made him look just asinine, thus he waved a hand threw his blackish brown hair and took off slowly. That wild grin on his face made him look, even more stupid. Now it was Lepant, Eleanor and Tir standing in the main room. The black haired boy was intrigued by the whole quick escape routine, it was shafty! Instead of saying anything, he took off in a slight jog and caught up with Bale a solid hand touching his shoulder.

"Bale? I'd like to talk with you outside. "Tir said as the two began walking together side by side. Bale was extremely nervous what would some leader of a rebellion army want with someone like him? It didn't matter as the two finally exited the palace. The black haired boy turned towards the brown haired one, a gloved hand was placed on Bale's shoulder.

"- My advice is to get rid of her as soon as possible. Kit-Kit is underage, if Harmonia ever sees you two traveling with her in that condition, they'll presume that she's been kidnapped. They'll arrest you and give you a long sentence. Get rid of her as soon as possible." Tir had one more thing to add but he waited for words of wisdom to sink in. Bale nodded but had a look of grief "When you do decide to get rid of her... tell me." Tir turned away and went to the house where Gremio saw the two men and the young lady. Tir walked up to Gremio and watched Bale leave the city of Gregminster.

"You're going to help those men aren't you?" Gremio leaned against the door, crossing his arms almost confident of Tir's answer.

"No. I cannot help them. "Tir sighed heavily; there was nothing he could do! The rune was going to end up stealing someone ELSE's soul. If it was anyone in that group they would end up showing resentment and hating him. "I'm no good to anyone...I can't help anymore. " Gremio leaned his blonde head to the side against the frame of the door, his shoulder leaning along it.

"...I'm sure you can, young master. I could see the look on your face. You should really go take a vacation away from Toran." Tir looked at Gremio who had a constant and always healthy smile on his face. "I'm sure some traveling will do you good. " Tir couldn't believe what Gremio was saying, he couldn't believe that he was encouraging him.

"Gremio, I'll only cause them pain. - I'll probably hurt them. " Gremio sighed and put his hand upon Tir's head and comforted him a little bit. "Y'know young master, Ted stuck around you for a very long time. You gave him the one thing he needed a friend and in doing do, he used the soul eater to make sure you could make more friends like him. I know we don't know a whole lot about him... I'm sure he was alone for a long time. - There is a reason that rune is called the rune of life as well. - Who knows...Maybe you'll find something you didn't know? This is a good opportunity to try ". Gremio knew best and with that he removed his large hand from the top of Tir's head, the graying blonde hair and the older looking face made Tir less than happy. Maybe, the rune was dormant now? It hadn't had any activity since twenty years ago. Gremio was even stuck in the soul eater; once in a while it did do good to listen to the uppity man-servant.

"..I know..."


	4. off in the morning

Two Months Later

During the time Kit-Kit spent in Toran all of the bruises cut, gashes and the broken arm had healed. The two older young men watched over Kit-Kit as if she was a little sister they began to watch out for her and became protective of her. One random night that she was sleeping, Bale and Avice decided that it was time to get ' rid' of her now, Avice was really worried about what might happen if someone finds out about her. Avice and Bale set down at the smooth table the two were quiet for a long time as if contemplating it. Bale didn't to start the conversation so he remained quiet, honestly he didn't want to even get rid of her.

"She doesn't remember all that much Bale, suppose we take her to Harmonia? Either she was in a lot of trouble, someone is looking for her and we get in trouble or a hidden third option. Your attachment to the situation is causing us problems. What if there was an accident? What if her parents are looking for her?" The serious talk was not something it was educated in; Avice crossed his arms at the table in thought. " What do you think? Input, please."

"Well, I think that there has to be a way to retrieve her memories. There has to be something...we can do. Remember what Lepant said? - "Bale gave a heavy sigh as he turned around to look upstairs." We can't take her right back to Harmonia. - Do you think anything in our homelands might be able to do anything? " Bale said as if was very disappointed in what he had been hearing.

"Well, I know the Selma still lives in the great tree in the island nations. I could talk with her, as she was the only elf there that kept in touch with me after I left. - She's an old' broad now. " Avice said as he leaned back, the elf was only about fifty or so years old and Selma was nearly about two hundred years old.

"...I guess that is where we are heading tomorrow. I'm going to go get Tir. "He said as he put on a coat robe over the already covered body. Avice furrowed his brows and stared. "Why?" He said with his voice full of a strange tone of voice.

"He said when we get rid of her...to come and get him. " Bale mumbled as he grabbed the key to his house.

"...He must have a good reason for coming, if he's coming with us." Avice said leaning backwards a little bit, he had deemed himself Kit-Kit's 'brother' while she stayed and usually did nothing more than pick on her and poke at her. While he was there he waited for Tir and Bale to return Avice closed his eyes and leaned forward in his chair.

Bale sighed this was taking a toll on him little by little and bit by bit. It only took a half and hour walk and it was early night, where the moon was just starting to show itself over the sun. He stood outside for at least four to five minutes after he approached the McDohl residence. He raised a hand and the back of his knuckles started to lightly knock. Ten minutes and nobody answered a single time or even looked like they were come to the door! Again, he knocked and this time he wasn't going to leave until someone answered! All the lights were on inside of the mansion! "Ey'! Open up! "He pounded.

Suddenly without alarm the door opened and Tir McDohl stood there annoyed. Tir stepped back and put his hand over most of his face. "...What?" Tir said to Bale as he rubbed he sleep away with his right hand. Bale suddenly withdrew his hands tightly to his chest after realizing what he had done and how annoying that might have been at this hour.

"S..Sorry...you said to come to you...to tell you when we are getting rid of her. We are leaving tomorrow morning - We're setting out for the Island Nations tomorrow. We are going to meet with another Elf down there. We are going to see if there is anything we can do about her memory." Tir stood and looked at Bale for a long time...a VERY long time.

"Let me get my staff and a bag." with that Tir ran upstairs and walked into his room, carefully grabbing things he thought he needed. Extra set of clothes a little bit of armor and whatnot, and then he grabbed his staff. As he was about to run outside the door a voice came out of the darkness.

"So you are going after all, young master? " Tir stopped and turned noting Gremio's voice. Tir looked at where Gremio was standing in the dark. " Yes. Gremio. I'm going. "Gremio nodded and waved his hand. "..Have fun, young master. Bring me a spice or something rare from the place you visit." Tir nodded and shook his head nearly smiling before taking on a serious face. "Let's go. "Tir said as Bale they went to Kaku to get some extra rest for the night. During the night, the three men had slept soundly as they readied for their journey the next day. The first one to wake was Avice in the early morning; he began to ready himself for the traveling to two day travel for the Kooluk shore. Avice found that waking his friend Bale first was the most intelligent. So he went into one of the bedrooms where he was sleeping and shook him awake.

"..Ey', Bale time to wake up. Stop being a snail. " Bale turned around feeling the disturbance upon his shoulder. Bale opened his eyes and turned around to now sitting, instead of saying anything he got up and went into the room with Tir. He grabbed Tir's shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Wake up, we got to get going." Said he as he turned away as Tir was starting to rise from his sleep. Bale took this opportunity to take the long walk upstairs and go to Kit-Kit's room. He took her shoulder and lightly tugged her. "Wake up, we're leaving very soon "Mumbled the half-asleep Bale, as he stumbled around like a zombie that just crawled from the ground.

"...Mm...leaving?...We're leaving?" Kit-Kit opened her pink eyes and both hands came up to push into eye sockets and rub them awake. Kit-Kit looked all messed, her hair was curled in some places and in others it was destroyed from sleeping so deeply. With her ability and walk, run or job it would only take her moments to full arouse from the death like sleep. Her hand gripped the blanket and jerked it away from her legs so she could join the two downstairs, but as she went downstairs she stopped at the last step. Pink eyes focused hardly as if gazing at the third man that had since, joined the entourage of people.

"..Kit-Kit...this is Tir remember? - Sit down we need to have a talk. "The brown haired young man spoke; Bale pressed his hands against the table and leaned forward. The only one who was nearly ninety-percent awake was Avice, it did enjoy him to watch human wake up and get around to moving for the day's early light.

"Kit-Kit you cannot stay here anymore. Tir, Avice and I have thought it out and we think it's time to take you back home. - - "Bale came out with his answer rather bluntly and almost callous, his eyes even held an unresponsive gaze. Although he still reached out to touch the back of her head, it spidered in her hair as if at any moment he would pull it back. Kit-Kit flinched to his touch as it did not hold the same admiration it had before.

" ... Alright. "was the only thing she said in her despair-filled speech.

" Well, the good news is.. we are taking you somewhere else first. - our homeland in the Island Nations. "Avice said as he wasn't about to strain to get ready. He was already packed and ready to leave at the drop of a hat and Tir had his things ready. The three were waiting on the cooperation of a certain teenager; Kit-Kit had all the pressure on her to leave and they did not really explain to her. Kit-Kit pushed away from her seat and pulled her head away from Bale's spider hand. If she had the leniency to cry or get upset she would have but not now; now she had to worry about getting back to this homeland she could hardly remember. Kit-Kit rushed into packing things into a bag, all the things she had come to acquire. Once she was washed up and ready is was as if the three men were going to escort her there; they probably had the only intention ridding themselves of her.

No wonder they were so nice.

"I've arranged some horses for us to ride down to the Kooluk border." Tir said as he had made arrangements during the time it took Kit-Kit to get ready. Avice was surprised that Tir could move so fast; Tir had been all over the place and back he had to know the fastest way there. The three men were already outside and already fixing the gear on their horses. Kit-Kit came outside and saw the men fixing up their horses, however, there were only three horses.

Three horses and four people.

Terrified of the combination that she would get, she had to ride with someone and hopefully it'd be a good set up. Bale came up and his steely blue-grey eyes ventured to her nearly tense frame. "You're riding with one of us, either you pick or I pick." Bale acted frozen to her unresponsive attitude and he pointed towards Tir.

"Ride with Tir..." Ride with Tir? Was he crazy? The man hated people! Something was definitely up that was for sure, when he had came to the end result that Tir was the man she rode with he grimaced. The only clothes that she had to wear was some clothes that was worn by Bale, the clothes were boyish and made her look very adolescent. Tir shook his head as the two mounted; his hands gripped the saddle and moved his opposing leg over to the opposite side. Tir did not need hundred and millions remembering his already unforgettable face and his clothes was more toned down. Calf high boots and brown pants over them, he wore a protective vest without the red pull over. Tir looked very comfortable but always uptight and his right hand with the glove on it offered it to her.

"Give me your hand." The seemingly soulless man said in dejection. She showed a apprehensive look on her face and she took a step back, Bale and Avice were trying to force her with there eyes to co-operate. Tir waited for her to look in his direction again, finally he tried a smile on his boyish face which was more welcoming than his serious one,"It's going to be okay."

The lighter tone and the upside down frown was all it took for Kit-Kit took this man's hand; with strength he jerked her onto the saddle in front of him. Kit-Kit was sitting side saddle out of second nature that was unknown to her and Tir moved uncomfortably. ".. Move your leg to the other side. I can't steer like this " Kit-Kit looked apprehensive and slowly she moved so she was sitting the way that he was. "Your lead." He motioned to Bale as he settled himself close behind her, so she would not fall off. The sound of the horse's hooves hit the ground and the four started to leave for the Kooluk.


	5. saint loa knight

**The long road to Kooluk**

The path to Kooluk was filled with monsters and trouble people along the way. The pathway had been an extremely long one first there was the problems at the borders with the three men escorting a young lady who never appeared to speak back to the Island Nations. However, Tir came up strong and silent and defended the three that he said was traveling with him on business. During the long ride to Kooluk shore they experienced extremely hard times…after all did take about a week to travel from one place to the other.

Kit-Kit –

The long ride to Kooluk was draining on her body in the back of her head she knew she was not travelling ready. Kit-Kit continuously went on with a deterioration of her hope of finding memories, while getting better. The farsighted goal of going to this fabricated home to her seemed farfetched and full of disappointment there was no REAL way to get around it. Now that she was going somewhere first, would she ever pick up her memories? Would she ever possibly get around to leading a normal life? What was wrong with everyone she traveled with? So many questions wonder while she ate, slept, and bathed while none of them came up with a good answer.

Kit-Kit also thought so fondly of Bale without him she would have been lost, however in the back of her mind he changed. Bale had started to push her around an Avice still remained pushy as usual there was no real out. The young man Tir did not seem to give a car, why did he come in the trip anyways? While the three talked they talked about a ship that went out to the Island Nations; s that where they were going? Some spec of earth surrounded by water?

The three did not really talk to her in the week; they rode and slept to Kooluk's shore.

Avice: -

Avice had made very few jokes as he needed to think about the mission. Get to Selma – Ask her about the way to retrieve memories. The masked youthful elf with the grey hair had watched Bale grow up and become his best friend from the time that he save Bale from being a slave for a very long time. The long way through the Kooluk Empire was tough, especially with their mysterious woman cargo that looked more like three men and a prisoner... other than three men and a lady. The usually cold elven man would generally only speak with Bale as he seemed to be the only one who wasn't weirded out by the Toran Republic's Rebellion Leader.

Avice also learned that being in the Island Nation would be tough and some girl dressed up with them and not able to walk around on her own was seemingly suspicious. As they approached the middle of Kooluk they stopped and finally for the last night before they reach El-Eal the rebuilt base turned into a regular city.

* * *

The four were settling for the night and the atmosphere was sparkling with bursts of gases it was even a nice night just to star-gaze. The deepest blue held the sky just right, making you wonder how the sky could ever look so clear in an area where there seemed to be no lights. Now that they were closer to the feel the water's temperature hitting the wind to make the sky cold. The moon in its bright grayness was the only night light they had other than the fire that the incredible wonder boy Avice started to make.

Kit-Kit was sitting on top of the bed with her head down and knees propped up, lithe arms moved in-between her knees so she looked nearly froggish but it was her way of keeping warm. This strange behavior was noticed by Avice and immediately he gave a sudden crack at it by throwing some small stick her way.

"..Don't lay like that it's not lady like. "Avice was lent down and he searched for a few more stick to make into a nice bon fire for the whole entourage. That's when his hand reached out and found one stick and he grabbed the final one and readied the area with two rocks he found sitting side by side thankfully.

"…I'm cold…"Kit-Kit mumbled as she pulled her knees inwards by lowering her hopelessness filled face to the ground. Avice rolled his eyes and stared at her as if she was utterly pathetic, instead of responding to it chose to ignore. Avice took the two rocks and tried hitting them together a few times and there was nothing. The three had nearly been unresponsive towards there skyward watching follower, even though they should of known better. This seemed like an early tactic to make her dislike them…it wasn't really working. While Kit-Kit played idly with her shoe the fire was sparked in its vibrant red heating flame. "Aha! " Shouting Avice as he finally leaned back and set down. Bale was mumbling and the fact that he was doing so was strange however it was stranger as the next event happened.

While they quietly set by the fire none of them had anything to say because three of four people refused to talk, however that was all ended as soon as the sound of someone coming from t he darkness perked Avice's ultra sensitive hearing. He suddenly sprung to his feet and a sword was grabbed from the side near the fire spot, he held it as if he were going to nearly throw it.

"Who goes there!" Avice shouted as a young woman a little older than Kit-Kit had come out of nowhere.

Although she wore very little gear she seemed to know very well what she was doing with the staff that had been resting near her chest. The young woman had pigtails that were parted perfectly in the sienna-maroon hair; she wore minimal armor on her legs and chest. Other than that she wore a tunic and it accented her figure very much, her wide brown eyes seem unsure of the direction of which she was going.

"Just me! I'm nobody! I swear, I'm no threat "She rose up her arms and her gloved hands waved back and forth. " I'm on a journey, I didn't mean to bust up your party! "She made a sad face and the sad face was replaced suddenly with a happy one that waved at the men and the one girl who she was close in age with. Bale grinned at her and patted the ground next to him offering her a seat with him and their group.

"Sit down ...you didn't ruin anything. "Bale exclaimed with a wider grin on his playful face that he hadn't showed since he left Kaku. The girl about Bale's age sat down and didn't really even bother with seeming very shy because she really wasn't. "Well, I never expected to find people in the middle of no where on the way to El-Eal. I'm Alanis …I'm a Maximillian Knight " Alanis sounded like she had a lot of things going for her and Avice and Bale seemed extremely interested in the new woman.

"What are you doing out so late by yourself? " Bale made a strange face by moving his mouth to the side in brief contemplation. Alanis had no qualms with exposing herself as a person to the new semi-companions that she had made.

"Oh, I'm looking for my two friends. I was told they went to the Island Nations after training in Zexen. Melville and Elliot; my friend, I haven't seen them since I went to the Nameless Lands. – I heard they went to the Island Nations to train in Razril together. I only finished my training not too long ago with the Maximillian Knights. "A wide grin rested against her face as she rested her hands against the ground.

"Wow, we are headed that way too. We have a mission – want to join us until we get there? " Alanis was delight and her show of this was her nodding up and down, the sienna hair bobbing along with her head.

"Yes! I've love it! Melville and Elliot are probably busy; I have yet to have an adventure of my own! I'll join you guys until you guys find what are doing first. "Avice turned and smile as if taken by her beauty, he rested his hands on his knees and grinned ever so widely. "..Well, why don't we go to Razril first? The more the merrier right? "This OVERJOYED Alanis and she squealed in joy. "...Wow, then they can come with us! That would be so unbelievably awesome! – Wait where are you guys going? "She raised a brow as this seemed too good to be real at first. During this time, Tir hadn't said anything and in fact he felt that the way the two men had been treating her was somewhat shifty. He lifted his hand and pointed a finger at Kit-Kit to suddenly distract the group from the newcomer.

"She lost her memory, we are going to the Island Nations to find a way to get it back. "Everyone stopped talking and Alanis just stared down at Kit-Kit who was instantly in the spotlight. That hurtful expression was rested upon her face, Tir had embarrassed her and she got upset. This caused her to get up to find a place to hide; a nearby tree and ran behind that. Kit-Kit lowered herself to lean against the massive bark of the old tree, arms pulled up and around her legs.

Avice saw her get up and walk away to hide behind some dark tree. "…If only she were a boy….we could just go over there and tell her what for." While she remained behind the tree. "…A…boy "She whispered unto her own self, the thought of being a boy started to make her head hurt. In the back of her head she could feel a loud thudding that was familiar yet made her nearly cower in fear.

"You _dress as a servant boy; I can't have you walking around like that under my name. No one can see you. ",_

"…Why can't I remember…anything…" Those eyes lowered down as she tightly clung to her nearly thinly shaped legs. Then as she didn't even notice it, the sound of a person had shifted the grass; strangely enough it was the boy who had hurt her feelings in the first place….Tir McDohl.

The Toran Rebellion Leader stood there staring down at her with his hands in his pockets, he wanted to say something to her and apologize for causing her to move away from everyone else. Wasn't this exactly what killed Gremio and Odessa, getting close and closer until it'd take away their soul. All he could do was just stare at her but she wasn't responding to it, she wasn't doing anything and it was frustrating on his end. Sure, he shouldn't have suddenly caused all the attention on her in the first place but it died down now due to Alanis, Avice and Bale all talking together. A sigh passed through his lips, he didn't know what to say to her so he wouldn't say anything, thus he walked away from her and avoided getting close to her.

Kit-Kit didn't didn't understand why he came by her, why he'd come close or why he'd even made it out like he gave a damn for humiliating her like that. A sigh escaped her mouth, it seemed like she'd become a burden since they left, didn't it? There was thoughts of her running off to find a way back to Harmonia, since she didn't care if her situation would go sour or not. Having driven herself exhausted with worry, she had fallen asleep for the night.

Avice then "El-Eal comes tomorrow….I wonder what the Island Nations hold for us." In that last word, Avice was the last to fall asleep underneath the cool and collected night of sparkles in the midnight sky. The group's frustration was now receding now that they were getting closer to achieving one goal at a time ; First go to Razril, then talk to Selma about Kit-Kit's memories…

With that ending the group of five fell asleep, it ended with them finding complete serenity under the stars and by the burning fire that protected them for the night.


	6. the truth comes out

Tir Mcdohl was first to wake of the five sleeping, he thought some much needed breakfast would do the group some good to get a good start on the voyage. He'd spent the morning fishing out some fish and potatoes for fish and chips, once he returned he cooked it with whatever ginger he had left in his bag. The smell was what woke up everyone, he was first to eat and repack his things, so he spent the rest of the morning being gone somewhere else, possibly scouting slightly ahead.

Alanis, Avice and Bale had woke-up about the same time and started eating their helping and started getting ready and washing up to. Being that Kit-Kit had always been a late person, she had to be woken up by Avice since Bale refused to go over there. He finished his food and bent down beside her and shook her a little,"Kit-Kit, get up. We got to go soon and there is food. Everyone is going to be waiting on you, like usual." Avice sighed as she leaned forward and rubbed her eyes, she was a first-class citizen in Harmonia and never traveled in her life, this adventuring was very difficult for her. By the time she'd eaten and gathered her things, it was almost mid-morning. The first to complain was Bale, he was the one who wanted the leave the second the sun broke.

"You need to pick up the pace, Kit-Kit. We always seem to be waiting on you." Bale rested his hands on his hips and lifted his bag as he attached it to his horse. It was then that Alanis made an obscured face, in what she thought was kind of cruel considering the situation at hand, why was he being such a jerk?

"Uh, Bale? What's with the attitude, I can see from a mile away that she isn't a knight, adventurer or traveller of any kind and she isn't really making it a big deal for any of us from my point of view. We'll get to Razril in enough time to have some day time left. We'll need to spend a night there anyway because we need to get supplies and we need to get passes to stay in the nations for a bit. -Na-Nal is a distance and we'll need two days to make it all the way across the sea to the Island. Don't be so grumpy." Alanis through a light wink to Kit-Kit, a grin stayed on her face in an attempt to cool off Bale's strange temper. Bale seemed to be fuming that he was being corrected, but it was true and people were noticing that he was definitely not the same person since the group left.

As before, Kit-Kit showed that she was thankful that someone stood up for her, she even offered a slight smile to that. With the entire party ready to go, it seemed that Tir had arrived just in time, he was already on his horse and he moved it towards Kit-Kit, although he wasn't sure if she'd actually take his hand this time. He gestured again, opening his hand to her and waited this time with a smile that was hopefully welcoming. Being that Kit-Kit was not one for confrontation, she took his hand and he lifted her onto the horse and waited for her to get situated. The entourage started moving with Tir in the lead and Kit-Kit in front of him.

The two were quiet while the three behind them were socializing and talking amongst themselves, Tir and Kit-Kit on the other hand didn't say a word to each other for about forty minutes. The silence between them was maddening because not only was there a reason for it but Kit-Kit seemed unlikely to ask him to stop. Suddenly, as if he had a change of heart, a low murmur escaped his lips and her turned his black-haired head away from her,"...I'm sorry." The apology sounded heart-felt as possible but his small companion seemed unresponsive as usual, so he figured she perhaps did not forgive him. Kit-Kit had heard it but she was unsure how to respond to it as no one had ever really apologize sincerely for their trespasses against her, thus she took a pregnant moment to think on what she should do. Once decided, she spoke up.

"How come?" Kit-Kit asked, not raising her voice. Tir cocked his head to the side, confused, why did she wonder why he was sorry,"You were humiliated by how I put you in the spotlight, it wasn't what I wanted to do. I am sorry." Tir lowered his head, his fingertips clutching the leather of the reins. She was able to feel the sensation of his forearms tensing and the actual reasoning with the added emotional sincerity of it, moving slightly to get more comfortable, she spoke up,"...It's alright, I forgive you." It was agonizing for them to have such an odd silence for so long and even though it continued it wasn't because of what happened between them.

It had taken them a good few hours of riding to get into El-Eal, it was now used as a trading post with the Island Nations. The once great castle had been grounded into rubble and another put in its place for a trading bazaar since the weather there could be quite frigid often enough. It was full of people from Toran, Island Nations and the surrounding areas and some who even came a distance to trade good for a more a pretty penny than anything. The five had arrived at nearly four o' clock and it would be nightfall in a mere five hours and the sea would be cold at that time, it was better to travel with the least nightfall as possible. Each of part spent an hour getting food, some supplies and washing up for the ride on the boat they'd miss if they didn't leave soon.

Avice was the one who lead at this point as he was the most familiar, he'd kept and eye out for anyone who might believe them to be suspicious, he was much more glad that Alanis had showed up because no one would believe that three men escorting someone like Kit-Kit was actually truth. He worked on getting passes and when ready had everyone meet him by the dock, but Bale was already there waiting with a look on his face. Avice, being that he really didn't want to deal with this, thought to ignore it until he couldn't take it any longer; his attitude had to go.

"Bale, what's going on? You've been acting strange lately. Ever since we departed actually." His arms crossed over his chest while he awaited a reply. "Nothing."

"That's a load of crock, Bale! Out with it." There was a look of displeasure on Avice's face that told Bale that he was not going to continue to be patient with him. "Look, I don't want to have to go see if she can get her memories back, I don't want to take her home. I didn't want any part of it and I'm forced to sit her and babysit her while Lord McDohl wants to come for some reason and now we have some girl following us too! I don't want to see Na-Nal, Avice! You know we really planned on leaving her there anyway, I don't want so many people there when we do it, I already feel bad enough as is. Now get off my back!" Bale shouted at Avice and he growled lowly.

"Do you WANT to look like we are holding her prisoner? Tir seems like a fair man and makes us look less suspicious, you realize we look like slave traders, right? Alanis being there just helps us look like adventurers or travelers. We'll just ditch Alanis in Razril and we'll tell Tir that she's gotta stay for her health or something. Okay?" Avice was trying to please Bale so his attitude was a bit more pleasant, it didn't work if both of them were pleasant. The two were standing there and Bale ruffled his hands in his hair and nodded, his worries were finally in the open, but their trouble hadn't but just started. Behind them was Kit-Kit and she'd just heard everything that they had said.

"...You meant to abandon me?" Kit-Kit said, her feet had started shuffling to leave them where they stood to run away. She was a teenager, it was to be expected that she not stand there and deal with it. Bale's face smiled, but it took a more worried tone,"...No, it's not what you think, Kit-Kit. We are not going to strand you." Bale was lying terribly and the moment that he began lying and took one step towards her, she ran in the opposite direction and just ran off into the nearby forest that wasn't too far out of town that also went down to the bank.

Tir had seen her shove passed him on her way, but he didn't stop her for some reason and just watched her go. At the time, he didn't think to chase and he wouldn't because nothing seemed out of place than her running away from something, which should have been a clue but he decided to find out what it was instead of asking her. Kit-Kit was gone into the nearby forest, she found an area and just set down, thinking about what she was going to do and if she was going to come out of the forest. Sitting down, she leaned her back against a nearby tree and rested her arms on her lap. While she was sitting there, upset, her fingers wiped her face of the small tears that fell from her delicate and pale face. Kit-Kit would continue to sulk and hide from what was in the outside world.

The silence was met with an eerie feeling that she was not the only one who was alone, each crack and noise that was there frightened her but she didn't go investigate as she assumed it was just some creature. The noises, breaking of branches, a swish of leaves or the sound of walking didn't stop but she never checked behind her as the sensation had started to raise the hair on her neck and goosebumps on her arms. It came without alarm, a sudden movement of grass shifting and two long arms outstretched, it was difficult to see without the light but long fingers with nails on them had reached out from behind her and pressed her head against the tree with such strength that moving her head would indeed break her neck.

"I've found you."


	7. andraste the tracker

(Author's note: This is a chapter that is a side chapter about Van and the new character Andraste. Andraste belong to Rei and she created him, she allows me to use him in this story because without him it wouldn't be written 3. She helped me with his actions and speaking parts.)

_Andraste, _

_It has been sometime since we spoke, friend. I know this letter comes to you as a surprise since I have not spoken with you since the birth of my last daughter, Serlinda. I am in need of you at your quickest possible convenience, included I've gotten a pass clearance for you to come to Harmonia. I await your presence._

_Sincerely,_

_Van Winter_

It had been a month since the disappearance of the Winter family's youngest daughter, Kit-Kit. All that was left was a few swatches of blood patched clothing, a wounded horse and a trail that went to the outskirts of the city near a river, but nothing more than that. Some would say that Kit-Kit ran away and killed herself and was feasted upon by wild animals, others say that in a fit of rage that Van, himself, had killed her and dumped her body in the river but there was no proof because she had been missing for so long. There was unbelievable stress on Van's social status for several weeks because of the fiasco, leading him to call on detectives but no one had seen anything suspicious.

It was a private matter that needed to be dealt with, Van's social status seemed to be in constant jeopardy because of his youngest daughter, it was one thing after another and he'd grown weary of dealing with it. If it wasn't that she had some incurable disease, it was that no first class man would find her a suitable wife regardless of Van's status and bank account. Some had never seen her but once but that was all it took, priests believed in faith, but faith did little. Everything surrounding his youngest daughter brought him grief, especially when he used to be such a pleasant and giving man in the beginning.

It was time to act, no longer could he wait for his daughter to appear. The only option was a vampire who owed him a debt from fifteen years ago, this vampire he saved on the brink of death out of kindness. It was time to return the favor and fifteen days passed before Andraste appeared in the Harmonian home of the Winter's. Van took no chances and took the Andraste to his study immediately and closed the doors and locked themselves inside so Viktoriya wouldn't get any ideas about listening in on their conversation.

Andraste Valkyrie was cynical vampire, but unlike many he stood out for more than his pale skin, sharpened fangs and need for blood. He stood taller than many at six foot seven inches, his figure seemed lean but carried enough power to scare some of the strongest of his kind off. His presence was looming, dark even to say the least but his feature were masculine, yet attractive with a sharp jaw and long ears sticking out of his long white hair. The most menacing feature about him was his eyes, they were as red as a red, red rose against a yellow pastel background that you couldn't help but lose yourself into. A man like him was definitely a good idea to have in your debt, especially with an unruly daughter that he claimed to have amongst his peers.

"Thanks for coming, Andraste. I really appreciate it, but enough of pleasantries, I'm sure you wonder why I asked you to come post haste. " Van was sitting on his desk, he was shifting through some photos on the desk that he was clearly looking for something specific. "To what do I deserve the pleasure of your call?" Andraste spoke for the first time since enter the room with his deep, yet soft voice that would make women feel allure.

"Well, Andraste, I'll be blunt. My daughter is missing and I'm in a need to find her for my own concern-" Van was briefly interrupted by Andraste,"Why do you need me to find your daughter, Van?" Andraste appeared more curious that something was being kept from him.

"I need to take her to the wife's homeland. She went missing the night before we had to leave. Shes been missing for a month now. I don't know how to track her..." Van seemed mildly worried about it, which was more than usual. "I've never seen you so worried about something, Van. " Andraste felt it was peculiar than a man who seemed to have lost most of his good will would be concerned over his daughter's disappearance. It was then that he had begun to crack, he started pacing the room slightly with agitation and his hands were on his hips, his blue eyes turned towards Andraste and his hand kind of went in his blonde hair in frustration,"I have my reasons for being particularly worried about my daughter. "

Andraste rested his hands on the nearest chair,"One minute you don't care about anything, the next you're "concerned"... What is this about?" His eyebrows lifted just slightly in an attempt to make due with the fact that he was clearly hiding something when he didn't need to be. Van's expression was annoyed, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were thin from a lack of a smile or a frown, but holding back frustration and anger. This is when Van stopped pacing the room to look at his "comrade"'s pale face to come up with some sort of answer. "Not that it's any of your business, but youngest daughter has her mother's heritage, ever so much more than Serlinda. So much more that her appearance is a problem amongst Harmonian's, some believing my wife isn't Harmonian-" Van was clipped by Andraste,"She isn't Harmonian. A good farce, however."

Van snorted through his nose, disliking the interruption," Well, because of my foolish decision, some believe she's diseased or they might catch whatever she has, even though none of us have it. It is hurting the social standing that I worked so hard to achieve through sacrificing myself for Harmonia. My daughter has tainted it and if I am ever to get retribution for this, she needs to be useful or something that can be seen as less a threat and more an accomplishment like my other children. My other kin are in the army, but she can't be -My real plan was to go to the wife's homeland, steal the rune that's there and show the Coucil that she's just as useful if not more so to Harmonia." Van looked through his blonde hair that had gotten tossed since he looked a little flustered, near sweating thanks to his situation.

"Hmph...You're such a sad excuse for a human being, but very well... I will search for her." Andraste said with a cynical tone in his voice as Van handed him over a photo of what appeared to be a girl with pale skin, white hair and eyes as pink as carnations. The photo said an awful lot about his youngest daughter, she was feminine and small, not much muscle but likely had her mother's prowess of magic. Andraste slipped the photo in his pocket, looking back towards Van who spoke,"The photo will help, but she's small and her demeanor is very demure, feminine, weak and doesn't really speak. I'm not sure if she's still alive to be honest, only pieces of her clothing were found with blood on them." Van handed him over a bag with the pieces in them, Andraste tucked the bag away and nodded while he continued on,"All I know is that she fell from the first story, stole one of the horses that returned and the trail runs cold after you hit the river."

"You only found her clothes?" Andraste tilted his head just slightly to the left. "Yes, only parts of her clothing."Van shrugged. "I...see." Andraste nodded, taking in the information.

"Well? Will you bring her back?" Being short of temper, he was not so forgiving to those who wanted things from him,"I suppose, but what do I get in return? If I can't keep up my strength, you might as well forget your daughter." Van knew that he already meant that he needed blood as payment, so he had began to roll the sleeve of his left arm up so he could expose his forearm for Andraste. Andraste's face soured,"I never said, I meant your blood, Van. It might make me grumpy, coming from an old man." Andraste sounded as if he would almost laugh, but didn't, he managed a straight face still.

"I want your daughter's blood, as much as I want. You're asking me to find her." Andraste said, bluntly. Van showed concern, this was a vampire not someone else, he could turn her or manipulate her. That didn't do well with him and he lifted his finger to the towering vampire," -You promise not to turn my daughter into a vampire, right?" Van held his breath. Andraste snorted,"No, I will not turn her."

Taking a step back, Van took a release of breath,"When will you start?"

"Being as you have no patience, I will start now." Andraste leaned off of the chair, moving towards the door.

"Thanks, Andraste, I appreciate it. You might be able to follow her scent from outside." Van went to reach to shake Andraste's hand but Andraste didn't move his hand out,"Don't thank me, it damages your "good" character." Andraste waved his hand and he jerked the door knob and left the house as quick as possible, closing the door behind him and going outside. Once he was outside he turned around and walked to the place where she fell and bent down, his fingertips touching the ground, sniffing the air in hopes of getting a scent. The scent was very mild, barely noticeable, he moved down the path she took, across the field and into the forest where he saw that there had been a fight which looked like she'd been defending herself on the ground or something like it. The blood trail was dried but he followed it to the river, where he noticed it went cold, so he followed the the river figuring he'd get the scent of Kit-Kit at some point.

The scent got stronger to the south, but was mostly faint until he arrived in Kaku. Once there, the scent was so strong he followed it to the house that she'd been at and where her blood was strongest and her sent. Andraste stopped only when he could rest briefly before continuing in Kooluk and following them to El-Eal. The vampire found the camp they made from the woods, he leaned against the tree and watched the group sleep, but he watched her sleep from afar. Once the rest of the group had fallen asleep, he slinked into the camp silently and bent to one knee at her body.

His cold hand with long fingers reached out to touch her face, just graze it and take a deep breath of her skin and blood. Just before he was going to silently wake her, the sound of someone stirring had him back up and hide within the nearby forest. There he would continue to follow them until she had a moment alone.


End file.
